purplemoonfandomcom-20200213-history
Felicia Ravenswood
Felicia "Raven" Ravenswood is a former student at Whistling Pines Junior High. She was a character exclusive to the Purple Moon Place website and did not appear in any of the games. Background Felicia's nickname comes from her black hair and her last name. Because of the two, the other kids in her 2nd grade class began to call her "Raven", and the name stuck. Raven's father, David James Ravenswood the 3rd, is a member of the diplomatic corps. Before moving to Whistling Pines , he was assigned to a unspecified diplomatic position in Paris and brought his daughter along with him. The two lived in, according to Raven, "a lovely little flat on the Rue de Nouveau Riche." One day, while visiting one of the haute couture salons in the area, she was discovered by fashion designer Coulotte de Bouef and asked to model in a show showing off their fall fashion line. Coulotte and her father also became close friends. Five years later, David was assigned to oversee a trade agreement in the capital of the state that Whistling Pines is located in, causing him and Raven to move to the area. Raven's family is very rich, allowing them to live in a mansion (complete with a ballroom and a private movie theater) and her to own designer clothes. Besides her father, there is no mention anywhere of any other family members that Raven might have. Personality Upon first impression, Raven is a very friendly and outgoing person. She is nice to everyone and claims to enjoy having lots of friends with different interests. When Nicole mentions The Ones to her, she turns her down, saying that she hates cliques and thinks they are too "confining". However, in private, she is a very catty person and frequently insults the other students behind their backs. She sees friends as a disposable commodity in order to both make her more popular and to get more names in her address book in order to win a contest. Interests and Skills Raven could be considered a Mary Sue character. Along with being a fashion model since at least 8 years old and knowing how to speak French, she is very knowledgeable about science and has received an award from a Paris science fair, is as good at chess as Miko, plays the keyboard, and writes and performs her own music. Despite having such numerous talents, her biggest dream is to be a fashion designer. Relationships Before the party she gives at her house, nearly everyone in Whistling Pines Junior High loves Raven: Almost all of the girls frequently go to her house, borrow clothes from her, and gossip with her. All of the boys are in love with her; with Cleve managing to take her out on a date and kiss her. She thinks Mavis is a "pathetic little orc" and broke her glasses behind her back. She tells Ginger this, which causes Ginger to stand up for Mavis and break off her friendship with Raven. Rockett doesn't like her because she hits on Ruben, and Nakili and Sharla don't like her for unspecified reasons. According to Raven, all of the Whistling Pines kids are a bunch of "geeks and freaks". Raven's biggest enemy/rival, however, is Nicole. While Raven is polite and only slightly cold to Nicole's face, she thinks that Nicole is beneath her, jealous of her, and loves to do things just to upset her, such as going out with Cleve. Raven's only "true" friend, according to her, is Maisie, another daughter of a diplomat that she met in Paris. Though considering the contest the two have a contest with each other to fill up their address books, it's debatable whether or not the two are really friends. Plot Purple Moon Place Raven's character page was part of the Piney Pals section of the site and called "Felicia's Private Party". Raven was introduced on the site and interviewed in the February 2000 issue of The Whistler after she transfers to Whistling Pines Junior High in the middle of the year. She quickly makes a splash in the school's social scene and dethrones Nicole as the most popular girl in school, much to Nicole's chagrin. After Nicole eavesdrops on Raven's conversations and learns about what she is saying about the other students, she teams up with Sharla and Mavis to expose her for the horrible person that she is. Sharla manages to record one of Raven's phone conversations, and Nicole plays it in front of all of the kids from school at a huge party in Raven's mansion. This causes all of the students to leave the party, leaving it completely empty 15 minutes later. Raven leaves the school shortly after. According to The Whistler, Raven's perfect grades allowed her to take a special high school placement test. She passed it and left to attend Lace Woodby High School as a freshman. Purple Moon Place Treasures See: Treasures Images felicia1.png felicia2.png felicia3.png|Felicia with Cleve felicia4.png|with Whitney and Stephanie felicia5.png See also *Felicia's Character Page *Friendship Adventures/Felicia Category:Characters Category:Website Characters Category:Whistling Pines Students